Image sensing circuits to provide higher dynamic ranges for photodiode circuits or the like currently utilized in imaging systems may have problems handling changing light values from time varying lighting conditions and may require extensive off-sensor circuitry for multiple readouts of the photodiode voltage. Other image sensing circuits attempt to manipulate the sensitivity of the photodiode for example using a logarithmic sensor approach or by adjusting the well capacity of the photodiode.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.